Our sweet love
by Moonfire18
Summary: Will Leon love D? Will They overvome thier fears? Find out
1. Chapter 1

The characters and most of the things mentioned do not belong to me. The plot however does.

"D tell me something. Have you fallen in love with that annoying human?" T-Chan, a goat-man with curly orange hair and blood red eyes, bluntly asked. "Yes I am afraid so." D, a seemingly young man with short black hair and his left eye was plum colored wile his right was gold, said. "How? When? I mean I suspected it but it never occurred to me till yesterday." T-Chan said. "The second day he stepped in here I realized I wanted him to be here always. How do I tell him?" D asked his friend and pet. "Your decision not mine. I would ask him why he always comes here even though he doesn't need to anymore." T-Chan suggested. "Ok I will. Thank you T-Chan." D said. "No problem." Said the goat-man. T-Chan then left to his room. Not two minutes later Leon walked in. "Weclome Leon do sit down and I will get you some tea." D said. Leon, a young guy with sandy colored hair that was drown back in a very short pony-tail and brown eyes, sat and looked annoyed. D left and returned with a steaming pot of tea. "You still mystify me with how fast you can make tea." Leon complimented taking a cup full of the stuff. "It's a family secret." D said. Then he set his own cup down. "Leon. I was wondering why you keep coming back even though there is no need to. Its not that I do not enjoy your company I enjoy it very much I was just curious." D said softly as if he was afraid of the answer. "I have a reason but I am afraid to tell ya. You see I just know that if I tell you, you will either laugh at me or hate me and never speak to me again." Leon whispered. D smiled and got up only to sit right next to Leon on the couch. "If I promise not to laugh and to think over what you say will you tell me?" D asked. "Yes." Leon said as he looked up into D's beautiful and almost feminine face. "Well then I promise not laugh and I promise I will think over what you are about to tell me and will not hate you." D said solemnly. "I-I love you D." Leon said then flinched and closed his eyes as if expecting a blow. Then Leon felt a gentle hand on his cheek. "I love you as well Leon but why do you look as if I would hit you?" D asked. Leon relaxed and smiled. "I was afraid you would hate me and would hit me.." Leon said sadness deep in his eyes. Gently D reached and enveloped Leon in a gentle embrace and held him close. D then tipped Leon's head up so they where looking in each other's eyes and D then gently but firmly kissed him.

Please critique


	2. Chapter 2

The characters and most of the things mentioned do not belong to me. The plot however does.

D then got up and led Leon to a beautifully furnished room. D then led him over to a large bed and sat on it and patted the space next to him, an invitation to sit next to him. Leon sat in the space D had indicated a bit stiffly. "You sit so stiffly Leon. You also seem very tense whatever could be wrong?" D asked gently massaging Leon's neck. "I….I have never been with another man before……" Leon said trailing off into uncomfortable silence. "It is alright my Leon. It does not hurt much and it will feel very good I promise you." D whispered seductively into Leon's ear. Then D gently kissed Leon soundly and dove his tongue into Leon's mouth and ravaged it. Leon tried to undo the catches on D's robe but could not see m to get them undone. "Damn it D how do you undo these infernal buttons on your robe!" Leon cursed. "Language Leon! I will undo them if you are so impatient."

D said and quickly shed himself of his traditional robe leaving only a pair of royal blue pants on then quickly ripped Leon's shirt off. Then kissed him again. Then D slowly moved to Leon's pulse point and lapped at it. Leon groaned deep in his throat. D then moved lower and attached himself to one of Leon's nipples and suckled like a babe, while his other hand tortured Leon's other nipple. "Ah!" Leon cried out softly. D then took his own pants off proving that he indeed went commando. Then D took Leon's pants and underwear off. D rose off the bed and came back with a small bottle of some kind. D then got back on the bed and put the bottle nearby.

D then kissed Leon gently. "Leon. I need you to relax. This may hurt a little but if you odd not relax it will hurt even more, do you understand?" D asked solemnly. Leon nodded. D then went back to kissing Leon. While kissing him, D reached for the bottle and spread some lube over his fingers. Then gently stuck one slick finger up Leon's ass. Gently he began to move the digit in and out of the tight hole. Then when Leon was getting used to the new felling and was starting to moan D slid in another finger. D then used a scissoring motion with his fingers stretching Leon. Leon whimpered trying to relax. D then crooked his fingers and hit a bunch of nerves deep within Leon. "D!" Leon literally screamed.

D chuckled then stretched Leon a bit more then positioned him at Leon's entrance but hesitated for a moment. "You do want this right Leon? I do not want to go any farther without your approval." D asked. "YES. God yes, please D, fuck me senseless." Leon whispered. D kissed Leon and gently and slowly put his cock in Leon. At last D was completely inside Leon. Leon was gasping and moaning. Slowly and carefully D began to move in and out of Leon. "Harder, Faster, PLEASE!" Leon screamed. D obliged practically ramming into Leon now. Soon D could feel himself coming close and began to pump Leon's erection in time to his thrusts.

"D!" Leon screamed his inner walls mercilessly squeezing D's cock. D then came with a scream. "LEON!" Then D slid out of Leon and lay next to him panting heavily. Then Leon held D close and they fell asleep enveloped in each other's arms. If they had looked outside their doorway they would have seen a certain sneaky goat smiling happily at their union.

Please review


End file.
